ending story (sequel you're my destiny)
by min gula
Summary: kau boleh tak percaya pada apa pun , tetapi kau harus percaya padaku


Tittle : ending story (sequel you're my destiny)

Main cast : jesica (oc) , jeon jungkook , dan lainnya

Ratting : T

Genre:romance,drama (?)

L:Oneshot

Author: jimskookiebiniu / rere

Disclaimer

Saya berjanji setelah membaca ff ini saya tidak akan mengcopy/plagiat ff karya jimskookiebiniu (?)

wkwkwk

FF ini adalah sequel dari ff aku "you are my destiny"

Danger! typo bertebaran gays

Selamat membaca~~~

Author pov

Cuaca saat itu cukup mendung disertai hujan yang tak terlalu besar . seorang wanita berumur 20 tahun melangkahnkan kakinya dengan saat hati hati agar bajunya tak terciprat ole air hujan yang berada di tanah . ia membawa payungnya dan berhenti di sebuah café. ia menutup payungnya dan menyimpanya di ujung pintu . sebelum masuk café ia membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena cipratan air hujan .

Wanita itu pun mulai masuk kedalam café , suasana café itu cukup sepi . bukan karena café ini tak laku tetapi seseorang telah menyewanya untuk jesica . ia melihatkan seluruh pandangan ke setiap sudut café tersebut . ia tersenyum simpul setelah menemukan seorang pria dengan kemeja putihnya sedang duduk menikmati secangkir coffee . ia pun menghampiri pria itu dan duduk di depanya.

Jungkook pov

Sudah hampir lima menit aku menunggu seseorang . dia adalah kekasihku . aku menjalin hubungan denganya selama 4 tahun . waktu yang cukup lama menurutku . karena sebelumnya kami tak pernah bertemu setiap empat tahun. aku hanya bertemu denganya satu kali . aku hanya berkomunikasi denganya hanya melalui webcam dan beberapa aplikasi chat . itu karena kami tinggal dengan daerah yang berbeda . mungkin orang menyebutnya dengan kata "LDR"

Hari ini adalah kedua kalinya aku bertememu denga jesica . dengan statusku yang sudah menjadi artis , aku harus lebih hati hati untuk bertemu seseorang apalagi dengan seorang wanita . itu akan menjadi ancaman besar untuk karirku dan juga hyungku.

Terdengar sebuah lonceng berbunyi , aku melihat seorang wanita muncul dibalik pintu dengan dress biru mininya . dari sini aku memperhatikan dia yang sedang mencariku . aku mengambil cangkir coffee dan meminumnya dan mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya . dan bingo dia menemukaku . dia tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku.

Author pov

Jungkook menyimpan cangkir yang ia pegang . ia mengelap sisa kopi menggunakan tisu di bibirnya . jesica hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku jungkook.

"apa kau menungguku?" ucap jesica sambil mencoba menyimpan tas yang ia bawa.

"aku menunggumu satu jam yang lalu ." ucap jungkook yang melihat ke arah jam tanganya

Jesica hanya tertawa kecil tanpa meminta maaf. Jungkook hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"kenapa? Apa kau sedang menertawaiku?"

"jeon jungkook . kau tau berapa lama aku menunggumu ketika malam itu?" ucap jesica

Jungkook mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian empat tahun terakhir .

"aku menunggumu hampir tiga jam, dan ketika aku telat satu jam , kau mengeluh . itu tidak adil." Ucap jesica

Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu "apa kau marah pada saat itu? baiklah aku minta maaf." Ucap jungkook

"tidak semudah itu. kau harus memberiku hadiah." Ucap jesica sambil mengulurkan tanganya kepada jungkook . jungkook tersenyum simpul , ia menyuruh jesica untuk menutup matanya . jesica pun menuruti perintah jungkook . ia pun menutupi matanya.

Jungkook pun berdiri dari posisinya . ia mendekatkan wajanya kepada wajah jesica . ketika wajah mereka bertemu dengan jarak 2cm jesica dengan tiba tiba membuka matanya . ia melihat dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya itu. ia hanya berkedip tanpa mengucapkan seucap kata pun. Wajahnya mulai memerah ketika jungkook mulai tersenyum.

"ada sesuatu dirambutmu" ucap jungkook sambil mengambil sesuatu di rambut jesica . padahal tak ada apapun di pun kembali ke posisinya.

Jesica memperhatikan tangan jungkook yang memegang rambutnya . ia melihat kearah jungkook dengan datar . tanpa sepengetahuan jungkook ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang . untuk kedua kalinya jungkook membuat jesica menjadi patung dengan tatapanya itu.

Jesica pov

Dua jam berlalu aku duduk di depan orang yang aku cintai . waktu berjalan sangat cepat ketika kita bersama orang yang kita sayangi . berat rasanya untuk aku berpisah dengan jadwalnya yang sangat sibuk . akan sangat sulit untukku bisa berdua denganya .

Tanpa sepengetahuanya aku memperhatikan wajah jungkook yang sedang melihat kearah luar . sial aku tertangkap sedang memperhatikan dia . aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"kenapa?" Ucapnya bingung

"tidak." ucapku sambil tertunduk

Aku melihat jungkook berjalan kearah ku. Sekarang ia duduk disampingku . ia melingkarkan tanganya di pinggangku mencoba memeluku dari samping . aku pun membalasnya dengan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya .

"kau tau terkadang aku merasa cemburu di saat aku melihatmu dikelilingi oleh para fans . apalagi dengan adanya fansite nuna , mereka semua dengan bebas bisa mengambil fotomu." Ucapku . entah setan apa yang datang,tiba tiba saja aku berbicara seperti itu.

Tiba tiba saja ia melepaskan pelukanya , ia memegang bahuku dan sekarang posisiku tepat sejajar denganya . jungkook memegang tanganku erat . bibirnya mulai terbuka seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu .

Jungkook tersenyum kearahku , ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang

"aku mengijinkan mereka untuk menyimpan fotoku sebanyak mungkin , tapi mereka tak aku ijinkan untuk memiliki hatiku. Hatiku hanya untuk mu jesica." Ucapnya . aku hanya tertegun mendengar perkataanya. Aku ingin menetesakan air mata karena terharu namun aku menoba menahanya . tanpa sadar jungkook pun mencium pipiku. " I love you jesica" ucapnya sambil meberikan senyumanya itu.

Author pov

Dari dalam café jungkook terlihat sedang mencium jesica . ia tak menyadari ada yang melihatnya dari luar café . orang itu memfotonya dengan cepat dan berjalan pergi kembali.

Jesica keluar dari arah café , tapi ia berjalan keluar sendirian , dengan statusnya sebagai kekasih seorang artis ia tak mau media mengetahui hubungannya. Jesica berjalan dengan kacamata hitamnya .ia masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan café . itu adalah mobil yang dibawa oleh jungkook .

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu di dalam mobil, sekarang jungkook keluar dari dalam café . ia keluar dengan kacamata dan juga syal yang menutupi setengah mukanya . ia melihat keadaan sekitar dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam mobil yang sama .

Di dalam mobil jungkook melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan . ia memasang sabuk pengamanya

"maafkan aku. Apa aku menunggumu lagi?" ucapnya

"tidak. aku mengerti dengan statusmu." Jesica hanya tersenyum

Pada saat itu juga, jungkook menjalankan mobilnya dan mengantar jesica pulang.

Jungkook pov

Aku kembali ke dormku . aku berjalan masuk setelah memarkirkan mobil milik managerkuyang aku pinjam sebelumnya .ketika aku masuk terlihat para hyungku sedang berkumpul disana . mereka semua melihatku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam . tak ada satu pun yang berbicara . aku pun duduk di samping jimin hyung .ia menggeserkan posisinya dan meberikan lahan agar aku bisa duduk.

Aku menatap satu satu muka para hyungku . sejak aku datang tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan , mereka semua hanya terdiam seperti menunggu seseorang untuk memulai pembicaraan . akhirnya aku mencoba memulai percakapan . ketika aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu , rapmon hyung memangggilku.

"jungkook" ucap rapmon hyung sambil menatap jin hyung . aku melihat jin hyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ya hyung?" ucapku heran

"kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" ucapnya kembali

"kesalahnku?" ucapku heran sambil melihat kearah para hyungku.

J-hope hyung memberikanku sebuah amplop tanpa berbicara apa pun . aku mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya . aku mengeluarkan isi amplop itu . ternyata isinya adalah sebuah foto ketika aku mencium jesica tadi sore . aku tak mengerti mengapa foto ini bisa sampai kepada hyungku . aku melihat kearah mereka semua . terlihat wajah wajah kecewa dari hyungku.

"hyung ini.." aku mencoba menjelaskan tetapi suga hyung memotong perkataanku

"kau ceroboh. Kami membiarkanmu untuk bertemu denganya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain , bukan untuk menciumnya . kau tau fotomu sudah menyebar luas di internet . liatlah apa yang orang katakan tentang foto itu." ucap suga hyung , mukanya terlihat sangat marah . tetapi jin hyung mencoba menengangkan suga hyung.

"apa kau benar di dalam foto ini adalah kau?" ucap jin hyung . aku hanya mengangguk pelan . mereka semua mendengus setelah melihat pengakuan dariku.

"hyung apa yang harus kita lakukan? apa kau akan menjelaskan ini semua kepada bang sinhyuk hyung jika ini benar benar jungkook." ucap jimin hyung . aku melihat kearah rapmon hyung . ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya . aku merasa bersalah kepada hyungku dan juga jesica. Jesica? Aku mulai teringat dia , jangan sampai dia melihat komentar komentar buruk yang diberikan oleh netizen .

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mencari kontak jesica . ketika aku menelponya . semua pandangan diruang itu teralih kepadaku . suga hyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihatku yang sedang mencoba menelpon jesica.

Telpon pun tersambung "hallo jesica" ucapku . tak terdengar suara apapun darinya . aku mencoba kembali untuk memanggilnya "jesica apa kau sudah melihatnya." Ucapku memastikan . aku hanya mendengar suara tangisan . tak lama ia pun menutupnya . aku mencoba menelponya kembali tetapi ia mematikan telponya .

Jimin hyung melihatku dengan tatapanya . " kau menghubunginya? Jungkook berhentilah mengurusi dia . sekarang pikirkan bagaimana nasibmu . lihatlah rapmon hyung . ia harus mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak seharusnya karenamu . berhentilah menjadi orang egois." Ucap jimin hyung . ia pun berjalan meninggalkanku diikuti oleh hyungku yang lainnya . aku pun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan jimin hyung . aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mencoba untuk menghubungi jesica kembali.

author pov

"jesica" ucap ah reum saat jesica melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tamu . jesica melihat kearah ah reum . ah reum seketika menarik tangan jesica agar duduk disampingnya . jesica hanya melihatnya reum adalah salah satu kenalan jesica dikorea. jesica hanya tinggal beberapa minggu di apartemen ah reum . bukan untuk liburan tapi jesica pergi ke korea untuk mengurusi bisnis fashion yang dijalankanya.

Ah reum hanya melihat jesica dengan cemas. "apa?" ucap jesica

"ketika kau bertemu dengan jungkook apa ada orang disana?" ucap ah reum ragu

Jesica hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan temanya itu "apa kau gila? Mana mungkin ada orang yang tau . jungkook telah menyewa tempat itu hanya untuku."

"Kau yakin?" ucap ahreum menegaskan . jesica hanya mengangguakna kepalanya .

Ahreum mengambil handphonenya yang berada di atas meja . tanganya dengan lincah bergerak kesana kemari di atas layar 8 inch itu .setelah ,mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan . ahreum memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada jesica. Jesica hanya terdiam tak percaya melihat sebuah gambar yang ada tepat di depan matanya .

"apa itu kau?bagaimana bisa?" Ucap ah reum penasaran

Jesica hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya .

"kau yakin tidak ada seorang pun disana?"ucapnya, hanya anggukan yang di perlihatkan oleh jesica .

Tiba tiba saja handphone jesica berbunyi . ia melihat sebuah panggilan masuk dari jungkook . ia ingin menangis ketika melihat nama jungkook . ia pun mengakat teleponya . "hallo jesica" terdengar suara seorang pria dari sebrang sana . jesica tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun . matanya terasa berat setelah mengetahui kejadian apa yg di alaminya "jesica apa kau sudah melihatnya." Terdengar kembali suara dengan nada yg sama . jesica tetap tidak membuka mulutnya .tak sadar ia menangis dan mengeluarkan air matanya . akhirnya ia pun menutup telponya dengan mencabut batrainya . dengan tujuan agar tidak ada yg bisa menghubunginya pada saat itu . jesica pun kembali ke kamar. ah reum hanya bisa melihatnya dengan sedih.

Jesica pov

Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan jungkook untuk membahas hubunganku denganya ke depan . sebab aku tak sanggup jika terus mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari fansnya itu . aku duduk di sebuah café disalahh satu mall di seoul . café itu tak cukup ramai . sekarang aku duduk dengan satu buah cangkir coffee . aku sengaja memilih tempat paling ujung agar tidak ada orang yang bisa mengenaliku . aku menunggungya . ya , aku menunggu kehadiran jeon jungkook . untuk hari ini aku memaklumi dia datang telat . mungkin dia sedang berusaha menyamar diantara kerumunan para fans .

Tiga puluh menit aku menunngunya tiba tiba saja seorang pria bermantel tebal lengkap dengan masker dan kacamata duduk didepanku . ia mengambil buku menu untuk menutupi wajahnya .aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya

"apa kau tertawa?" ucap jungkook yang melihatku dibalik buku menu.

Aku kembali diam dan menggelengkan kepalaku .

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuku saat aku berada dekatnya . entah perasaan apa namanya yang pasti hatiku sangat sakit pada saat ini . membuatku semakin sulit untuk mencoba menjauh darinya .

"jungkook" ucapku pelan.

Ia menutup mulutku dengan tanganya . aku pun terdiam tak melanjutkan perkataanku .

"berhenti memanggilku . ini bukan saatnya kau memanggil namaku." Ucapnya sambil melihat kesetiap sudut café.

Aku melepaskan tangan jungkook yang masih menempel di mulutku. "baiklah tuan jeon . sekarang ijinkan aku mengatakan semuanya."

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang . rasanya berat untuk aku mengatakanya sekarang . ya hari ini aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku bersamanya . aku tak sanggup jika berada dalam hubungan "backstreet"

"aku ingin…" untuk kedua kalinya jungkook menutup mulutku . dia seolah tau apa yang akan aku katakan.

"suthhhhh" ucapanya . kali ini dia berbicara dan seperti menahan setiap perkataanku.

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu . aku tak tau jika semuanya seperti ini." ucapnya sambil melepaskan tanganya dari memegang tanganya dan menyembunyikan tanganya di balik mantel yang ia kenakan . "aku harap kau bisa mengerti dengan posisiku yang sekarang ."

"maafkan aku tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungankita." Ucapku .sekarang ia memegang tanganku berusaha untuk meyakinkanku "aku mohon ... aku mencintaimu jesica aku tak mau kehilanganmu . aku janji kejadian itu tak akan terulang kembali" ucapnya . aku menghembuskan nafas panjang kembali memikirkan perkataannya . aku tak mau langsung mengambil keputusan dengan cepat agar nantinya aku tak menyesal.

"baiklah aku tak akan mengakhiri hubungan kita . tapi sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hubungan kita?" ucapku

"aku tak yakin tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengkonfirmasinya dengan cepat. Agar kita bebas bersama." Ucapnya . hatiku pun luluh ketika mendengar perkataanya . mungkin karena aku pun tak mau kehilangan dia . aku pun tersenyum saat tanganya menyetuh tanganku kembali .

Author pov

Jungkook terlihat sedang memegang tangan jesica di ujung café . mereka tak menyadari jika ada orang yang memperhatikannya . orang itu melihat mereka dengan kesal sambil meremas foto yang ia pegang . ia lemparkan foto itu dan berjalan menghampiri jesica sambil membawa minuman di tanganya.

Wanita itu kini menyiram jesica dengan sebuah coffee dingin , setelah puas menyiramnya ia pun menampar jesica . jesica melihat muka wanita itu dengan tatapan marah .ia mencoba untuk menampar wanita itu. jungkook yang ada didepanya dengan cepat memakai kembali kacamata yang sebelumnya ia lepas .ia pun mencoba menahan jesica agar tak menamparnya.

"jauhi dia atau aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih dari ini." ucap wanita itu sambil menunjuk kearah jungkook . alhasil mereka bertiga menjadi tontonan orang orang yang ada di café itu .

"siapa kau?mengapa kau melakukan itu padanya?" ucap jungkook . wanita itu hanya tersenyum ."kau tak perlu tau siapa aku." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan kacamata dan masker yang jungkook pakai . semua orang mulai menyadari jika jungkook ada disana . jungkook pun mencoba bersembunyi dari tatapan orang orang .

"hei lihat itu jungkook . bukankah itu orang yang ada di foto itu" orang orang mulai membicarakanya . tiba tiba saja suasana cafe menjadi gaduh . jungkook mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak . ia menggengam tangan jesica dengan cepat ia menarik jesica dan membawanya menjauh dari orang orang . orang orang itu pun mulai mencoba menangkap foto mereka berdua . bahkan ada yang sampai mencoba mengejarnya . jungkook dan jesica berlari keluar café diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang mencoba berlari mengejar mereka dari belakang .

"itu jungkook" lihat dia ada disini . bahkan sekarang semua orang yang ada di tempat itu mulai berlari mengejar . jungkook mulai bingunng mencari tempat persembunyian . ia pun masuk kesebuah toko baju yana cukup sepi. Ia bersembunyi di balik meja kasir . bibi penjaga kasir itu pun kaget melihat jesica dan jungkook yang tiba tiba saja berada disana . jungkook memberi tanda kepada bibi kasir itu agar mengijinkanya bersembunyi disana . bibi itu pun mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya . dari arah luar toko terlihat beberapa orang yang melihat toko baju itu tapi mereka pun pergi karena tak melihat tanda kehadiran jungkook . tak lama dari itu suasana pun mulai kembali normal . bibi penjaga toko memberi tau bahwa keadaan di luar sudah aman .mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyianya , tetapi sebelum mereka keluar toko jungkook memberikan beberapa uang kepada bibi itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih . tetapi bibi itu tidak menerimanya . dia hanya tersenyum .

Setelah aman jungkook dan jesica pergi ke tempat parkir dan masuk kedalam mobil yang dibawa oleh mereka hanya terdiam .

"barusan itu hampir saja. Jika aku tak membawamu lari dari si wanita aneh itu mungkin kau akan mati disana." ucap jungkook . ia tak menyadari bahwa perkataannya menyakiti hati jesica . plaakkk. Tiba tiba saja satu tamparan mengenai pipi jungkook . ia melihat kearah jesica sambil memegang pipinya yang kesakitan.

"hei..kenapa kau menamparku?" ucapnya.

"kau sadar apa yang kau katakana barusan. " ucap jesica dengan mukanya yang memerah karena menahan rasa marah

"apa? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih jesica. Aku sudah menolongmu dari wanita gila itu." ucap jungkook tak mau kalah

"kau tak sadar? Aku ingin kau jujur dan mengakui bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu . kau memang tak bisa menepati janjimu waktu itu." ucapnya

-Flashback-

jungkook memeluk jesica dan berusaha menenangkannya .

"maafkan aku jika dulu aku menghilang begitu saja . aku memang sangat sangat sibuk dan aku tak cukup berani untuk menghubungimu." Ucap jungkook sambil mengusap kepala jesica. Jesica menangis sejadinya di pelukan jungkook.

Saat itu jungkook hanya membiarkan jesica menangis dan menunggunya tenang .

Kini mereka berdua kembali duduk , meskipun masih terdengar suara tangisan nampaknya jesica sudah mulai lelah . jungkook mencoba mendekati jesica , perlahan tanganya mengusap muka jesica dan mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"lihatlah air matamu . seharusnya kau tak menangis hanya karena ku." Ucap jungkook

Jesica hanya melihatnya lirih , ia tak mengucakan sepatah kata pun.

"berhentilah menangis, kau tau jika orang melihat kau seperti ini apa jadinya pandangan orang kepadaku . maka berhentilah menangis dan haapuslah air matamu itu . jesica mengusap air matanya , matanya terlihat sedikit sembab.

"kau akan kembali besok?" ucap jungkook yang melihat kearah jesica. Jesica hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"hmm… waktu terasa sangat cepat bukan . aku masih ingin bersamamu." Ucapnya tapi tetap tidak ada balasana apapun dari jesica.

"sepertinya aku berbicara dengan seorang patung." Ucap jungkook . jesica menoleh kearah jungkook ia tak terima jika jungkook memanggilnya patung

"apa?kau bilang aku seperti patung" ucapnya . jungkook hanya mengangguk dan tertawa

"akhirnya kau mulai berbicara." Ucap jungkook.

Jesica memukul jungkook pelan "kau harusnya meminta maaf menjadi bengkak gara gara aku menangis karena mu."

"aku tak menyuruhmu saja yang.." jungkook tak melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia sadar jika ia melanjutkan perkataanya mungkin akan menyakiti hati jesica.

"apa?aku kenapa"

"ah tidak."ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Keheningan pun kembali menit dua menit hampir lima belas menit tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali . jesica hanya sibuk melihat orang orang,sedangkan jungkook sibuk melihat jesica.

"jesica" ucap jungkook

"ya?" ucapnya sambil menoleh kea rah jungkook

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

"tidak." ucap jesica

"benarkah?tapi aku mencintaimu."

"apa buktinya jika kau mencintaiku."

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya ia berjalan menuju air mancur yang ada di tempat itu . ia berdiri diatas air mancur itu tanpa peduli kalau dia akan jatuh jika salah langkah .jungkook berteriak berusaha mengumpulkan orang orang agar datang melihatnya . tak lama kemudian jungkook menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu . jesica yang melihatnya nampak bingung , ia tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh jungkook.

"perhatian semuanya aku akan memberitaukan jika aku jeon jungkook mencintai wanita cantik yang ada di depanku ia adalah jesica" ucap jungkook sambil menunjuk kearah jesica. Semua orang serentak melihat kearah jesisa. Jesica hanya terdiam karena malu "lihatlah,dia terlihat sangat bodoh."ucapnya jesica dalam hati . semua orang yang ada disana bersorak sorak melihat tingkah jungkook.

" boleh tidak mempercayai orang orang atau pun mitos lainya tetapi kau hanya boleh mempercayaiku . kau harus percaya jika aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu jesica. Apakah kau ingin menjadi pacarku?" Teriak jungkook dari arah sebrang . orang orang mulai melihat kearah jesica menanti sebuah mereka seolah mengharapkan jesica untuk menerima jungkook .

jesica berdiri dan menghampiri jungkook . ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikan sesuatu disana .terdengar satu chat masuk dari handphone jungkook . sebuah chat dari jesica

**ya aku menerimamu**

**Aku pun mencintaimu**

**I love you**

Jungkook melompat dari atas air mancur "yeahhhh dia menerimaku. Lihatlah dia menerimaku." ucap jungkook sambil memperlihatkan chat dari jesica . semua orang yang ada disana bersorak dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada jungkook . jesica pun hanya tersenyum.

Jesica pov

Sekarang aku resmi menjadi pacar jungkook . jungkook terus saja menggengam tanganku seolah ia tak mengijinkan aku pergi . sekarang kami sedang duduk di halte menunggu bis datang .aku mencoba memanggil jungkook dan aku ingin menanyakan satu hal yang membuatku penasaran.

"jungkook.." ucapku

"hmm"

"aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu." Ucapku . aku berusaha bertanya dengan baik agar perkataanku tidak membunya tersinggung.

"apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau debut? Maksudku jika kau sudah debut mungkin kau akan terkenal itu artinya kau akan memiliki banyak fans. Aku takut jika harus kehilanganmu." Ucapku

"jesica. Dengarkan aku . meskipun aku mempunyai banyak fans, aku tak peduli secantik apa pun mereka . aku hanya bisa mencintaimu . aku janji aku tak akan meninggalkanmu atau membuatmu kecewa ." ucapnya

"tapi apa aku harus percaya padamu? Kita tak pernah bisa bertemu bukan untuk satu atau dua hari . mungkin bertahun tahun . aku tak tau kapan akan kembali kesini . aku takut jika aku tak disampingmu kau akan pergi bersama wanita lain."

Aku melihanya hanya tersenyum kerahku seolah semua itu tak akan terjadi. Ia memegang tanganku erat "aku tak peduli dengan semua itu . jika kau yakin kita bisa maka kita bisa . kau harus percaya padaku bahwa aku tak akan melakukan itu semua . aku tak akan meninggalkanmu .aku akan berusaha untuk menemuimu jika aku memiliki waktu . jadi yang kau harus lakukan adalah percaya padaku ." ucapnya . tak lama bis pun datang . orang orang mulai masuk kedalamnya , berat rasanya untuk aku meninggalkanya . andai saja aku memiliki waktu lebih banyak denganya.

Aku pun mulai masuk kedalam bis. Aku duduk didekat jendela agar aku masih bisa melihatnya . pintu bis tertutup dan bis pun mulai maju . dari luar jungkook tersenyum kepadaku . akupun membalas senyumanya tanpa terasa air mataku mulai jatuh disaat aku sudah tak melihatnya.

Tiba tiba sebuah chat masuk

**Jika aku sudah debut aku akan melindungimu dari semua fansku yang mencoba untuk menggangumu dan aku berjanji, aku akan mengatakanya jika aku adalah pacarmu. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir .**

**jika kau sudah sampai hotel pergi mandi lalu kau akan kembali**

**maafkan aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai bandara.**

**i love you **

Flashback end-

Author pov

Jungkook memutar kembali ingatan empat tahun kebelakang. Ia tak pernah ingat dengan janjinya.

"apa kau ingat janjimu jeon jungkook?" ucap jesica dengan nada tinggi.

Jungkook hanya terdiam tak bicara, ia seperti baru kehilangan suaranya.

"kau berjanji akan menjagaku dari lihat mereka memperlakukanku sepeti sampah bahkan kau tak mengakui jika aku adalah pacarmu . kau berusaha lari dari mereka. Apa kau takut?"

Jungkook terlihat kesal . ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah aku memang tak bisa menepati janjiku. Lalu kau ingin apa?kau ingin putus?baiklah mulai sekarang kita putus."

*duarrr*

jesica tak percaya jika jungkook akan mengatakan hal itu , telinganya seperti disambar oleh petir . jesica mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh . ia pun keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan jungkook sendirian

Dari dalam mobil jungkook mulai sadar apa yang dikatakanya barusan. Ia menyesal tapi ia tak berani untuk mengejar jesica . ia berfikir mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Jesica pov

Aku berjalan keluar mall . orang orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh . ya mungkin gara gara wajahku basah oleh air mata ,dan rambut serta bajuku basah akibat siraman oleh wanita gila itu . aku diam didepan mall itu menunggu taksi lewat . tiba tiba saja ada yang melempariku dengan sebuah telur busuk "kau menjauhlah dari jungkook kami . ia tak seharusnya bersamamu." Ucap wanita itu . ia pun berlari meninggalkanku . orang orang hanya melihatku tanpa menolongku . aku pun mengambil tisu dan mencoba membersihkan telur yang menempel di rambutku . tak lama taksi pun datang . aku masuk kedalam taksi dan kembali ke apartemen ah reum.

Jungkook pov

Aku kembali ke dorm . semua orang sudah menungguku disana.

"sekarang apa yang terjadi?" ucap suga hyung

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku . jimin hyung menariku agar aku bergabung dan membicarakan masalahku dengan jesica.

"aku dengar kau dikejar oleh banyak orang. Kau tak apa apa? Bagaimana dengan jesica?" ucap taehyung hyung . aku hanya melihatnya . aku tak sanggup jika mendengar nama jesica.

"aku mengakhiri hubunganku denganya." ucapku

"benarkah. Itu bagus " ucap taehyung hyung . semua orang disana melihat kearahnya . jimin hyung menampar taehyung hyung ia pun merengek kesakitan

"ah maafkan aku jungkook" aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"kenapa?siapa yang meminta putus? Kau atau jesica?" ucap rapmon hyung

"aku hyung. Dan aku tak tau kenapa aku melakukanya. tapi aku pikir ini terbaik . jika ia terus bersama ku mugkin dia akan mendapatkan perlakuan lebih dari ini. dan mungkin kalian pun akan mendapkan hal yang tak menyenakngkan karena ulahku."

"baguslah jika kau menyadarinya . tapi sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada jesica . mungkin hatinya sedang sakit sekarang." Ucap jin hyung . aku menganggukan kepalaku . akhirnya mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku , tak lama masuk sebuah chat dari jesica

**Apakau sudah tidur?**

**Bagaimana kabarmu?**

**Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi . aku tak maksud menamparmu.**

**Besok aku akan kembali ke Indonesia .**

**Urusanku disini sudah selesai**

**Aku harap besok aku bisa bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya**

**Good night jeon jungkook**

Aku tak percaya jika dia akan kembali dengan secepat itu . tapi kenapa?apa karena kejadian ini atau ada yang lainya

**Ah lupakan saja kejadian tadi .aku tak ingat jika kau pernah menamparku**

**Kau akan pergi besok? Tapi kenapa?**

**Maafkan aku jesica aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu**

**Besok aku sudah memiliki jadwal perform**

Tak lama jesica membalas chat dariku

**Oh kau sedang sibuk ?**

**Aku memang harus aku sudah tak memiliki urusan apapun disini**

**Tak apa mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu denganmu**

**Semoga kau sukses **

**oh aku mengert**

**Maafkan aku,aku menyesal tak bisa mengantarmu besok**

**Ah ya terimakasih**

Satu menit , dua menit .…. Jesica tak membalasnya lagi . mungkin ia sudah tidur . aku pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku.

Author pov

**Jesica -**

Jesica menginjakan kakinya di bandara international soekarno hatta . udara saat itu cukup bersahabat . atmosfer yang terasa sangatlah ia telah kembali ke Indonesia . untuk hari ini dan selamanya aku akan memulai kehidupanku sebagai designer dan mencoba untuk melupakanmu jeon jungkook . aku harap kau disana bisa menjadi orang sukses dengan statusmu yang sekarang . jangan pernah lupakan aku . ucapnya dalam hati

**Jungkook-**

Pria berkulit putih itu kini tampil di atas panggung . menampilkan suara terbainya untuk memuasakan hati para fans . bahkan tak terlihat sedikit masalah pun setelah kejadian yang terjadi kemarin .

"hari ini aku di atas panggung ini . untuk menjadi seorang bintang . aku tak akan berlarut dalam masalaluku tapi ingatlah jesica aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu . kau adalah cinta pertamaku."

1 tahun kemudian

"bawakan baju baju itu ke ruang BTS . mereka menunggumu disana." Ucap wanita yang sibuk memberesekan beberapa pakaian.

"baiklah eonni,aku akan mengantarnya." Ucap jesica .

jesica berjalan menuju ruang yang di diami oleh member BTS .tak ada siapapun disana kecuali sang manager dan juga seorang pria yang sedang duduk di ujung hanya melihat pria itu tanpa memanggilnya. jesica pun memberikan bajunya kepada sang manager lalu kembali pergi.

"jeon jungkook aku merindukanmu"

Tamat

Jangan lupa komentarnya . maafkan jika akhirnya bisa ditebak (?)

Karna aku hanya seorang author amatiran yang baru belajar T.T

Sebelumnya makasih udah mau mampir dan mau baca ffku


End file.
